A typical example of a microscope, such as a Raman microscope, is equipped with a sample stage mounted to be movable in an X-direction and a Y-direction, an X-/Y-directionally driving means for driving the sample stage in the X-direction and the Y-direction, a revolver including a plurality of objective lenses having different magnifications, a Z-directionally driving means for moving the sample stage and the revolver relatively in a Z-direction, a revolver driving means for positioning any one of the plurality of objective lenses selectively at a working position opposing the sample stage, an image pickup means such as a CCD camera, an image projecting optical means for projecting an image of a sample located on the sample stage onto the image pickup means through the objective lens positioned at the working position, a display means such as a liquid crystal panel, and a control means. With such a microscope, it is necessary to appropriately perform control operations, such as the selection of an observation or measurement region of the sample placed on the sample stage, the selection of an observing or measuring magnification, and the focusing of the objective lens. Normally, these control operations are performed via an inputting means such as a joystick or a trackball. However, the control operation using such an inputting means is not necessarily easy, but requires considerable skill, for example, because of a time lag which exists between an inputting operation and an outputted action such as the movement of the sample stage. In making an observation or measurement at a high magnification, in particular, it is common practice to set an observation or measurement region roughly on a low magnification screen, and then set an observation or measurement region fully precisely at a high magnification. In changing the magnification, however, there is need to replace the objective lens and carry out focusing. This procedure is considerably complicated.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 to be indicated below, on the other hand, each disclose a microscope which has a touch screen disposed on a display surface of a display means such as a liquid crystal panel, and uses such a touch screen as an inputting means. However, the microscopes disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 pose, for example, the following problems: (i) The manner of action control in each of these microscopes is based on contact of a finger with various function switches defined on the touch screen, or mere movement of a finger, and control operations are limited. (ii) An image of a sample on a sample stage, which is projected onto an image pickup means via an image projecting optical system, is displayed on the display means. However, a considerable time lag exists between an inputting operation and completion of the movement of the sample stage and, in moving the sample stage over a considerable length, it is necessary to repeat the designation of a region and a wait for the completion of movement of the sample stage. (iii) When an objective lens has been replaced, it is necessary to correct an error in the parfocal distance for the objective lens and an error in the center of the field of view. However, correction of such errors has not been taken into consideration. (iv) No consideration has been given to the setting of a measurement region required for a Raman microscope.